This is the story of how Fionna met Marshall Lee
by MylittleDoitsu cx
Summary: DISCONTINUED! this is a really bad really old fic about fionna meeting marshall lee the vamp king and having relations? with him? tw for gore, suicide implications, cutting, nsfw, ableism, alcohol abuse !
1. Chapter 1

**ADVENTURE TIME!  
>(I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters)<strong>

**Be patient, lemon in the next chappies x3**

Prince BubbleGum was Fionna the human's boyfriend. _Was_. Prince BubbleGum was everything to Fionna. She loved him. Today was exactly one week before thier two year anniversery. He had thrown an amazing ball at the kingdom. Things were going great! Everyone was dancing, drinking the finest champaigne, and making small talk until he asked if he could talk to her out on the balcony.

_**Flashback~**_

_**"Fionna, can I talk to you for a moment?" The prince said motioning toward the balcony.**_

_**"Yeah sure." Fionna was the greatest adventuress in Aaa. She's seen blood, dead families, and has had her fair share of killing. But she was still so innocent. She didn't pick up the (obvious) clues that the royal prince was giving off. Once they were alone outside he took her hands into his and sighed. Fionna's heart was beating rapidly. Her only wish was to be Mrs. Fionna Gumball. But that wasn't the case at all.**_

_**"Fionna. You know how I am to be king soon. Am I mistaken?" He said never leaving her eyes.**_

_**"No, your right. I know." Here it was. He was going to be king and he needed a queen by his side.**_

_**"And I love you dearly..."**_

_**"Go on."**_

_**"Fionna, I need a queen.-" Fionna started trembling. She was so happy.- " And that's not you. I need someone serious." Fionna sucked in air.**_

_**"I need someone who can be strong and can help me with tough desiscions. Granted, your strong. But it's just not going to work."**_

_**"No.-" Fionna ripped her hands from his. "This can't be happening."**_

_**The prince put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Then he left, leaving Fionna confused and heart broken.**_

_**-(End)**_

Now she sits, legs on either side of her, sobbing and trembling.

_'How could he do this to me? I've gave him my everything.'_ She took another sip of her glass that she had with her during the break up. '_Maybe I should leave. I'm OBVIOUSLY not wanted here. There's no point in being here...May as well take another bottle of champaigne and leave.' _So she went inside and snagged another one then went back on the balcony. '_Welp, here goes nothing.-"_

She jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet. '_Gotta love growing up with a family of cats.' _ Smirking to her self for a brief moment, she staggered on. She didn't want to go home. Cake would ask her why she was home so early. She wasn't ready to talk about it. So she went venturing into the forest, drunk and heartbroken.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE, HUH TREE!" She pointed a finger at the mid-sized tree, waiting for an answer. "I MEAN, HE'S JUST GUN-*hic*-NA MISS ME! WATCH YOU TREE, HE'LL COME CRYING BACK! YOU TOO BUSH! YOU THINK HE'S DONE WITH ALL THIS *hic* THEN YOUR SORELY MISTAKEN." She broke down crying again and opened up her champaigne bottle, taking a swig. She then calmly put the bottle on the ground and crawled a good seven or eight feet away from it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She thrashed on the floor wildly...

**twelve minuteds later~**

She got up and grabbed the bottle. Walking over to the tree, she sat down gulping down about half the bottle. She tried getting comfortable but felt somrthing hard poking her thigh. She pulled up her dress and saw the switchblade she kept hidden at all times (unless there was an emegancy). She traced it along her finger, bleeding a little. Not scared but _relieved_ a little at the self harm.

She then took the blade and ran it across her palm, putting a little pressure on the blade. She started bleeding instantaniously. Her emotions slowly crawling to the back of her mind. She propped herself against the tree. She sat looking at her wound until the blood had stopped dripping on her propped up knees. Disapointed with how quickly that ended, she took the blade and slit her wrist. More blood. Then she did it again and again. It wan't deep enough to cut a vein though it was still deeper than the cut on her hand. She adjusted her head to where she looked up at the night sky. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. Smiling briefly to her self, she grabbed the swithblade in her shaky hand and was about to slit her wrist again when she realized that there wasn't enough room on her wrist. So she settled for her thigh. Taking another swig of her liquor, she placed the blade on her thigh and pressed down. Putting massive pressure on the blade. Blood continuosly dripped down from her leg to the grass.

She licked the tip of her finger and noticed how sweet her blood tasted but with a metalic after taste. Kind of like how Prince bubblegum was super sweet but had a bitter/metalicey side. BubbleGum. Fionna cried again. She didn't know she could cry so much. Squeezing the switchblade in her slippery hand, she cut and cut and cut at her thighs. Leaving them a bloody mess. She was practicaly sitting in a pool of her own blood. but she wasn't quite done. She slit both of her wrists deeply and then stabbed her stomach. She cried out in pain, drank the last of her champaigne and passed out on the ground. Her last thought of how alone she is. But she wasn't. She was unaware of the man that was watching her the whole time.

**-XxXxXxXxX-**

She had woken him up from his nap on a large tree with her screaming and hollering at the plants surrounding her. '_Obviously drunk._' Was his first thought, irritated and tired. But she was obviously not done so he decided to watch. He had found her amusing. He would chuckle at her mood swings and thrashing on the floor. But his mood had changed when he saw her cut her hand. His features were made up of hunger, worry, and confusion. Thank God he was in an apple tree or else he would of eatin her.

Then he saw her go ape shit on her thighs, wrists, and stomach. He knew she would die. She was loosing alot of blood. He knew he should save her, she was a human and those are rare. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Marshall Lee the Vampire King has lived for sevvral hundred years and has tried countless times before to save people. Failed each and every time. It was always end up one of two ways. He would fail miserably or he would succesfully revive them but then said person would live a short depressing life afterward. Faith obviously wanted them and he was screwing with faith.

He couldn't stand staring at her anymore. He needed to save her. He jumped from the tree and slowly walked over to the unconscious body and picked her up. She was so light. He flew three miles north to his little house in the large cave. Once he got inside he set her on his useless table. He needed to clean her and bandage her cuts. He couldn't bring himself to leave her to get a cloth. Finally he went to his laundry room and grabbed what he needed then headed over to get some sweatpants and a T-shirt for her.

When he came back he was hoping that her position was different. Or that her hand was now on the table instead of limply hanging from the side. Anything really to indicate that she was OK. But no. Miracles like that don't happen. He grabbed a large bowl and filled it with warm water. He brought it over to the table and started with her legs working his way up. Then he bandaged her and changed her out of red dress that was originally a light blue. He wasn't ashamed of changing or cleaning her. Why should he? He was simply trying to help someone from dying.

She was now clean and heavily bandaged. He brung her to his bed and sat on the chair on the other side of the bed. Now all he could do was wait. And that's exactly what he did for a whole three hours. Then he changed her band aids again. He sat back down and waited for another five hours. marshall Lee was a vampire. He didn't need sleep. It was more like a reasonable pass time for when your bored. Plus, he's lived for a long, _long _time so he very patient. Another hour passes and once again he changes her band aids. This is his routine for the next three days. Every four hours he would change her bandages, once every hour he would force her to drink water, and every day right after sunset he would change her (his actually) chlothes. On the fourth day, he had just about gave up when she softly whimpered in pain. Thats was a good thing! Not the pain part but the fact that she was doing better. He estimated that she would originally be somewhere around a hundred and thirty pounds, but after the dramatic blood loss she wieghed alot less. Today he decided that he would wiegh her and see the progress.  
>A hundred and twenty-six. nice.<p>

In another week or so she should be Ok. Hopefully...

**T.B.C.**

**Ok guys, I'm not expecting alotta reviews but if you do read this, pleease tell me if it was good 'cause I'm still not sure if I'm good or not. Kay?**

**-Love you guys 33. Bye x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(ADVENTURE TIME)  
>(<strong>** I don't own Adventure Time ****)**

This is the story of how Fionna met Marshall Lee, Chapter #2 -

Marshall Lee stood in front of his eyes and ears of the Vampire Realm, Pips. Pips was no older than fourteen when she was bit by a vampire. She was considered beautiful by other vampires. She had abnormally bright, shiny, red hair that she cut short and let it cling to her thin pale face as if she hairsprayed it there. Her hair was swooped to the left, having no hairline. She was petite, but definitley had a full figure. But none of those were nearly as desirable as her eyes. They were big and always shiny as if she was going to cry. They were black with flecks of green. But it wasn't the color that caught the attention of the vampires. The eyes are the window to the soul. Her soul is full of pain and sadness. She'll never be able to forget her past. That's what lures the vampires. They like the tainted innocence. Her real name forgotten. She was just under two-hundred years old. When she was first bit, she had horrible nightmares and screamed in through out the night which left her voice squicky. So with her petite body and voice, they called her pipsquik or pips.

She was here because Ashley had caused destruction yet again. Now that she was in jail, they needed to know what to do with her.  
>Sighing, the Vampire King said "Make her take care of the royal dragons for the next three years."<br>"Yes, my lord." Then she dissapeared.

Seven PM. Time to change her bandages and clothes. Marshall Lee trudged upstairs to his room. He went to his large closet and grabbed another pair of boxers and T-shirt. Then he walked over to his bathroom and grabbed his large box of bandages. Then went over to where the human lay and began cleaning her. he didn't need to cange as often anymore. Maybe once every two days. Once he was done with the bandadges, he put on her clothes.

"Nnngh." Fionna murmered. Marshall Lee wasn't suprised though. She was making noises alot now. She was even talking in her sleep.

He sat down in the chair in front of his bed.  
>Everything had been so overwhelming. Between the whole human situation and having to take care of his kingdom, he was exhausted. He glanced at Fionna and decided to move her position again. He was scared that if and when she was better, she would have blood clots. The Blue Blooded vampire walked over and turned her on her side, almost making her look like a doll. The way her arm hung limp and her pale features glistened in the moon light were just stunning, like a porcelien doll.<br>He flopped on the floor, to exhausted to sit back in his chair. Slowly the Vampire King fell into a deep sleep.

Marshall Lee woke up around five-thirty. He would of slept alot longer but there was something touching his back. He turned around and saw the human's foot hanging off the bed. He sat up and shoved it back under the blanket, to tired to realize that she finally moved on her own. Once that was done, he slumped back to the floor and closed his eyes.

"Gaaaaah" Fionna said and then stuck her foot out of the blanket again, nudging Marshall Lee again. Marshall Lee sat up, angry. Then it hit him. She was moving. Curious to see what she would do, he pushed her foot back in the blanket. This made her mad and she flung her foot back out, hitting him in the face.

"Fuck!" She was strong. He sat on the bed and saw that her other foot was sticking out too. He chuckled at that. _'Guess she doesn't like her feet under the blankets.'  
><em> The vampire got up and got dressed. Then got a cup of water for the human. She was recovering alot quicker than he thought. He didn't even have to force her to swallow the water anymore. He would pour it in her mouth and she would swallow voluntarily. He also started feading her things like tomato soup and apple sauce.  
>'<em>I wonder if she'll wake up so I won't have to feed her. Whatever, might as well get her some soup.' <em> He set the cup on the night stand and went down stairs towards the kitchen.

_**Minutes later (To lazy...Sorry)**_

Marshall Lee floated upstaires carrying the bowl of warm soup. The first thing he saw was that the cup was off the nightstand. It was now lying on the floor.  
>Clearly not shocked he cleared his throat. Not bothering to get up, she rolled over on her other side and stared up at him. Her eyes were swollen and her face was a little red. She was crying. <em>'Fuck, she's probaly scared. Yup, that's how every vampire wants to start his day.'<em> Trying to explain to a human that the vampire wasn't the bad guy was so difficult! They were so stubborn and usually delusional when they first meet a vampire.

"What happend? Why am -" Marshall Lee cut hr short, his patience was already wearing thin.

"Look, before you thrash out on me, I'd like to say that you shouldn't. Right now I'm not in the mood."

"What? I'm not gunna 'thrash out' on you. I don't know if this is wierd to you but usually when some one wakes up in a unknown place with little recent memory they would like to know what the hell happened!"  
><em>'Damn, and I thought I had a bad temper.'<br>_"Look, all I can tell you is that I was trying to take a nap when you stumbled in the woods, shouting at the shrubbery around you. Then you went crazy and cut youselff up." He gestured toward her bandages to prove his point.

"Oh. Um,sorry you had to see that." She looked down at her hands resting in her lap, blushing.

"Ooooh, so the human remembers. Do tell." Now he's floating upside down, with a wide grin. He can't help it, her story was obviously intresting if it led to suicide.  
>She kept staring at her lap, she sighed. "Well, my boyfriend-" SHe looked up, her features full of shock then sadnees. "-I mean my ex boyfriend broke up with me after two years. he said that I wasn't queen material. So instead of going home and explaining to my sister-"<p>

_'How come no one came looking for her?' _He thought.

"-That we broke up. I wanted to be alone so I ventured into the woods. That's when I saw the knife. You can guess what happened next."

"Wow."

"Hey." Fionna said not bothering to look up, she was busy prodding at her bandages.  
>"Um, yea?"<br>"Thanks for saving me." She looked up and gave him what seemed like a sincere smile. "By the way I'm Fionna."  
>"So she has a name. Marshall Lee." He handed her the bowl of warm tepature soup. "Here, you must be starving."<br>"Thanks." She grabbed it with an unsteady, shaky hand. "So, has anybody come by looking for me?" she said sheepishly.

"Sorry, no. But people don't usually come here."  
>"Oh." She put the bowl to the side.<br>"Um, well I'm running low on stuff. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh! No, go ahead."  
>"Kay, I'll be back around noon." On that note he left with a poof.<p>

**-At the Candy Kingdom~**

'_Hmmm, what to get the human? What was her name again? Bleh, whatever. Kay, so humans like sweet things. I think.'_

Marshall Lee looked around for a store or something to _buy_ some candy. He would just take some but he was kinda on probation here. They've caught him take candy one to many times.

"_Poor unfortunate souls, so sad. So true~" _ He sang quietly to himself, scouting the area when he saw a large crowd of candy people. Cuiosity got the best of him and he wndered toward the front to see thier prince on a balcony with a cat by his side.

"My candied people. I have bad news.-" he started. "- Our beloved adventuress, Fionna, has been declared dead as of today." Everyone gasped in sock and horror. So that's what her name was.  
>"After the long search across Aaa, we have not found her body. She will bee missed." And with that said he and the cat walked back inside the kingdom leaving everyone confused and sad.<p>

After that he went back to finding a candy store. Who knew finding a _candy_ store in a _candy_ town would be so hard.  
>Fortunatley he found one and boughgt an abundance of the colorful, sugurey snacks.<p>

He then went to the forest and snagged a shirtful of fruit then headed home. 

"Hey, Fionna?" She had flung herself onto the couch from boredom. She slowly turned her head and locked eyes with the blue-blooded vampire.  
>"Yea?"<br>"I went to the Candy Kingdom for some human food-" she froze. "And the prince said that you were officially dead. He said that they searched high and low for you and couldn't find your body. Pfft." He rolled his eyes.

"So I'm dead now?" She chuckled a little at that.  
>"Yeah his cat looked kinda sad. I didn't know cats had feelings."<p>

"BubblegGum doesn't have a cat." then it hit her. "That's my sister Cake!"  
>"Oh, I was not aware." Marshall Lee said flinging the food onto the floor. "By tomarrow, you should be well enough to go back home. Everyone seeme horrified that you were 'dead'."<p>

"Actually, I started thinking."  
>"You did!" He faked a gasp of astonishment.<p>

"Shush you! And yes. I did...Can I stay here? I know it seems lke alot to ask of you. But, I really don't want to go home. They'll all see my scars and think less of me. And even if they don't, I still won't be able to face Gumball again."

"WAIT, GUMBALL IS YOUR EX!" He was astonished. He always thought that the candied royalty was gay.  
>"Unfortunate to say, yes."<br>"Oh." Long pause. "You do realize what you just asked right? You want to live with me, the vampire king, in a small house hidden in a cave that's no where near civilization."  
>"Yea. So? I'm an adventurer. I've heard of some pretty bad things and encountered worse. I can protect myslef. ALthough, in this situation, I won't have to."<br>"And why is that?"  
>"Well, if you were as dangerous as your trying to portray youself as, then you wouldn't have saved me. You would've eaten me when you had the chance."<br>"Oh is that right? Did it ever occur to you that you didn't have alot of blood in you and i wanted as much as possible so I nursed you back to health so I'll have more?"  
>She stared at him with her eyebrow arched. "Then bite me." She scooted closer to him on the couch and tilted her head, letting her hair fall from her shoulders and giving him a perfect view of her jugular.<br>Shrugging, he bent over slowly. He didn't really want to eat her. He was a vegan. But he did want to prove his point that what she asked was dangerous. Ever so slowly he opened his mouth and stuck out his fangs. Fionna was getting impatient and inched closer to his mouth. Marshall Lee noticed this and was shocked. What kind of human wanted to die? He stumbled backwards.  
>Fionna burst out laughing. She knew she was right. Marshall Lee's expression was priceless. His eyes got huge like a deer in the headlights.<br>"See? Your a softie, you don't want to bite me." She said, victory and satisfaction dripping from her lips.  
>Marshall Lee just crossed his arms and sat on his chair. "You know, all the making fun off isn't helping your case."<p>

She cleared her throat and strared at her lap. "Sorry, I guess."  
>"It's fine."<br>"But your reaction _was _really funny." She smirked.  
>Marshall Lee just got up and stomped to his room. Geez, he could be a child sometimes.<p>

When marshall Lee woke up from his nap, he turned so that he was lying on his back and stared at the cieling.  
>"Fionaaaaa!" Marshall Lee yelled, to lazy to get up.<br>"Yea?" She was already up the stairs and sitting on the floor near the stairs.  
>His eyes flickered to her when he heard her sit on the floor. Looking back at the cieling, he started thinking. "There's only three rooms in this house. The common room, the kitchen, and the bedroom." He lifted his arm, pointing his finger and moving his arm in a circular motion to emphasize his statement. "So, unless you want to slepp on the couch, then we'll have to go shopping for a mattress tomarrow."<br>"Are you saying I can stay?" A small smile played against her lips.  
>He shrugged. "I guess. If you really want to."<br>Now she was definitely smiling. "Well, your couch is really uncomfortable. So I guess here is fine."  
>"Hn." He wasn't to ecstatic about her sleeping in his room. He was use to living alone. Now some human was going to be with him in his small, humble home.<br>"It's late, you should probaly get some sleep." HE got up and headed for the bathroom.  
>"I'm fifteen. I think I know when it's time for me to get some sleep."<br>Turning around, he glared at her. "Whatever. But when I wake you up early, don't get sassy."  
>"OK."<br>With that Marshall Lee made a make shift bed for him and went back to sleep.

**TBC  
>Hah, I tried a little more this time...Review, please 33<br>Sorry it took me a long time x3**


	3. ugggh finally xP

(**Adventure Time**)

[ I don't own anything. ]

_Sorry for all the spelling errors...And not updating regulary...And for getting carried away in the last chapter with the whole Pips character...I don't even know where all that came from. _

_Oh yea! I dedicate this chapter to Cody xD. _

_Enjoy x3_

_Chapter Three~_

Marshall Lee nudged the unconscious blonde on the shoulder. "Get up Sleeping Beauty."

"Nnnngh." She shoved him away and slung her arm over her face, thinking in her drowsy state that her arm could protect her from the stubborn vampire.  
>"You are something else Fionna the Human." Folding his flannel shirt sleeves, he grabbed plan B. "Fionna wake up. I said to go to sleep early so that we can go mattress shopping."<p>

"_Hisssss!"_  
><em>'Did...Did she just..<em>Hiss_ at me? Oh, Fuck this.' _Marshall Lee grabbed the bucket and tipped the contents onto the sleeping human's head.  
>Fionna's eyes opened automatically and those large, scary orbs of her landed automtically on the culprate. He wasn't scared. He merily smiled. Oh, well that pissed her off. This is exactly how she wanted to start off her day. Having to wake up to stickiness and an asshole of a vampire.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" His sentence started off as fake innocence, then it ended with irritation and anger. He didn't really bother to look at her, instead he chose to look at the grime under his finger nails.

Fionna sighed. "Was that really the only way to wake me up?"  
>"No. I could've done something rational like opened up the curtains but that wouldn't have been any fun. Now would it?" He had that grin on again. Damn she loved that grin.<p>

"I'm gunna take a quick shower." Fionna honestely felt disgusting. She looked like it too. But Marshall Lee wouldn't say anything. He barely knew the human. For all he knew, she could be a crazy sociopath. "Hnn." He was on his chair strumming his bass axe.

Fionna got up and grabbed a pair of sweats and an old band tee shirt. Not her first choice (although it was a nice change from her usual light blue attire.) but most of Marshall Lee's clothes didn't fit her. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once she heard the soft _click_ of the door behind her, she let out a sigh. Stripping her self naked of her previous pajamas, she took a look in the mirror. Oh Glob. She had never looked so bad before. She looked like she just rose from the dead! He hair was matted down and tangled. Her skin was slick with oil from the lack of soap and she needed to shave.

Fionna stepped into the cold tub and turned on the shower. The water turned hot in an instant. Fionna automatically adjusted to the warm, welcoming water. She let the water soak to her very core, leaving her fingers and toes shriveled. Finally she decided to wash her self. She turned to his wide variety of shampoos and soaps. _'Hmmm, which one?'_

**Meanwhile in Marshall Lee's room...**

He didn't have a specific song in mind. He just kept strumming the chords while thinking. The blue blooded vampire thought about his past and how he couldn't save anybody before. How come this human survived? Why couldn't he save anyone during the Mushroom War? That one life he would've saved could've kept the human population alive. So how come _this_ one? Why is she so important?  
>To lost in thought, Marshall Lee hadn't realized that he was strumming to hard on his bass axe.<br>_Schlick._  
>"Damn it!" Marshall Lee hissed. He had cut his thumb on the smallest chord. Sighing, he tossed his beloved bass axe to the side and floated to the bathroom door. Not realizing that he was on the brink of walking in on the human until his white fingers were around the knob and he heard a small sneeze. <em>'Crap.'<em>  
><em>Tat tat tat.<em> Marshall Lee knocked lightly on the door. "Fionna, can I come in?" No response. "OK, I'm coming in."

And he did exactly that. He opened the door slowely and peeked in. _'Huh, she's STILL in the shower.'_ He opened the mirrored cabinet and looked for his first aid kit. It wasn't there though. Marshall Lee crouched down and looked under the sink.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Fionna was standing nearly inches from Marshall Lee with her towel wrapped protectively around her wet torso. _'When did the shower turn off?'_ Marshall Lee though.

"Fionna, I said I was coming in _twice._"

"And did you get a response?" She practically spat out the words as if they were a bad taste in her mouth. She was still pissed about this morning.

Marshall Lee had a deadpanned expression. He was not in the mood for an argument. He grabbed the bandages out of the first aid box and sat on top of the counter to apply the bandage. Without even glancing at her he answered, "No."

"Marshall Lee, if I don't answer, then I obviously didn't hear you."

He didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes and huffed a strand of hair from his face.

"Your manners appereantly died with your body. Maybe that's why you've lived by yourself for the past centuery. No one wants to live with you." Fionna flung her head up at Marshall Lee, almost giving herself wiplash. She had crossed the line. "Marshall Lee, I didn't mean it." She reached out to touch his arm as if to reassure him.

"It's fine Fionna." He mumbled and got up to float away.  
>"No. Marshall I'm sorry." Fionna was trying to get him to turn around but he wouldn't budge. She had feelings for the vampire and she felt that it was important to apologize.<p>

He finally ripped himself from her grip and floated away. Though he didnt get very far. Marshall Lee floated about six feet until Fionna panicked and tackled him. She was succesfully on top of him and forced his head to be straight so they would look at eachother. What she hadn't realized was that she dropped her towel when she jumped the vampire king.

"Uhhm...Fi.." Marshall Lee was staring at the cieling.  
>"Marshall, I didn't mean to attack you but-"<br>"Fionna, your naked." Oh Glob, if Marshall still had blood, it would all go to his cheeks.

Fionna stared down at her pale features and scrambled to get off of vampire. Fionna got up as quickly as she could and ran to the bathroom. Once Marshall Lee heard the soft click of the lock, he sat up partially. Using his left elbow to prop himself up.

**Back in the restroom..**

_'Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob!'_ Fionna was nearly loosing it. She sat on the restroom floor and thought of how long she can stall. She really didn't want to come out and face him after _that!_ That is the first time she has ever been naked in front of anybody (with the exception of Cake) . She wasn't even comfortable with Gumball.

_Tap tap tap._  
>"Fionna come out."<p>

"No." Fionna's voice was stern.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Really? Do you not remeber me on top of you, naked?" She was irritated now.  
>"But I've changed you numerous times when you were unconscious. Remeber?"<p>

"Do you really think that helped?"

"C'mon, I'll strip for you. Then we'll be equal!" Marshall Lee said only half joking. He didn't know it, but that simple joke made all of Fionna's blood rush to her face.  
>Then he heard a sigh.<br>"Fine."  
>"Wait you actaully want me to<em> strip<em>? Oh honey, don't start what you can't finish." He was trying to hold in the laughter that was trying to escape his pale lips.

When he didn't hear anything he thought that maybe he went to far.

Then she quickly opened the door and walked right past him (trying to make sure he didn't see her blushing). "Come on Marshall, don't be a tart. We need to get a mattress."

_'Did she just call me a tart?'_ Marshall Lee thought, following Fionna. She grabbed her hoodie and headed for the door.

"So where exactly are we going to go for a mattress?" Fionna slowly put the hoodie on. It was somewhere around ninety degrees and she really rather not put it on.  
>"Honestly, I have no idea. We could just take one from the Ice Queen."<p>

"No. I kind of want a mattress without Ice Queen skin cells on it."

"So picky."

"Fine. We can get an Ice Queen mattress. Though, you'll be the one using it and I'll use yours. Deal?" Marshall Lee stared at her with a some what shocked expression.

"No. Just no."

"What? To many painful memories?" Fionna was winning the argument.  
>"You know, if I had a table right now, I'd flip it over from frustion." <strong>(AN; Wink Wink..Get it?)<strong>

There were about a mile or so away from the house when they saw Cake having a picnic with Lord Monocromicorn. Fionna Gasped.

Marshall Lee grabbed the shocked human and dragged her away. Only getting her about two yards when Fionna started kicking. So, he stopped and hid with her behind a near by tree.

A part of her wanted to run up to Cake and hug the nine lives out of her. To just be held by her sister would mean everything to her. She was tempted to, too. This could be the last time she saw her sister. Fionna's lungs grew tight against her heart.  
>Cake and Monocromicon were talking and laughing. Wait, <em>laughing? <em>

They couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like one hell of a conversation. Then the conversation escalated into a wrestling match. Cake laughing and screaming as Monochromicorn swung at her. Fionna's legs buckled under her and she fell to the floor, making loud noises. Her sobbing and breaking twigs startled Cake.

"Who's there?" She said. She was scanning the area around her.

Before Fionna could do anything she'd later regret, Marshall Lee grabbed the human and quickly carried her away from the forest and to the cave. Fionna was crying and coughing the whole way there. She was clinging to his shirt. Not from fear though, but for comfort. Once they were inside the hose, Marshall Lee floated upstairs to thier bedroom and tried dropping Fionna on the bed. But she didn't let go.

"Marshall." She looked up at him with her swollen red eyes. "Please (Shakey deep intake of breathe.) don't leave."

"I'm not gunna leave. I'll be right here." He gestured toward the chair.  
>She yanked at his shirt more, still not breaking the eye contact. Marshall lee got the hint and sighed.<p>

"OK." He pulled the covers toward the end of the bed and laid her on the bed. Then he lay next to her and pulled the covers over them. Fionna smiled weakly and scooted closer to him. He held her in his arms and within minutes she fell asleep. Considering that it was the middle of the day, Marshall Lee was also tired and fell asleep not to long after her.

**Nighttime~**

The sound of Fionna's stomach woken Marshall Lee around ten PM. She was still in his arms. He looked at her face. She was so calm and still. _'Like a doll.' _He reminded himself, smiling.

He wasn't tired anymore but he didn't want to wake the petite blonde, so he just lay there.

_'She's so adorable when she's alseep. Hell, she's cute when she's awake too._' He thought. Marshall would never admit it but he had feelings for the human. He didn't cave into emotions and feelings easily but this girl was different. More...Unique. He liked unique. She was a little emotional at times but that was OK. At least that meant she was alive and was nice. Not some deceitful bitch like Ashley. Marshall Lee scoffed at the thought of his ex. Plus Fionna is more beautiful. She had more curves and well, larger breasts. But that wasn't even the end of the list. He also loved that they could constantly argue and bicker at eachother and end with a good joke, then laugh it off.

"Nnmmm." Fionna was waking up. It took her a little while to open her eyes, but when she did, they locked onto Marshall's immediantly. She gasped and scrambled backwards onto the floor.

"You know Fionna, if your going to live here then you should get used to waking up in bed next to me." He said with a wink.  
>Fionna blushed and turned away so he couldnt see her face. MArshall Lee laughed at how incredibly adorable she was.<p>

Fionna stood up and stretched. Her stomach growleed again.  
>"You wanna make something to eat? Marshall Lee didn't really need her approval. He was already floating down the stairs.<p>

Fionna followed closely towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Marshall sat on the counter. "Whatcha want to eat?"  
>"Pancakes." She forgot that all they had was red food. Or so she thought.<p>

To her suprise, Marshall got down and floated to thier pantry. Reaching as far as he could, he grabbed a box of pancake batter.

"Oh!" She was happy to eat something un-red. "Wait, why do you have a box of pancake batter?" She eyed him and then the box.

"Oh, I bought it the other day for you." Fionna smiled at that.

"But what are you going to eat?"

"I could just eat some strawberries." Marshall Lee floated to the fridge and grabbed a carton of the delectable red fruit and set it on the counter.  
>"Or we could add the two. I wouldn't mind strawberry pancakes." She had a cheeky smile on. Then without an answer, she grabbed the measuring cups, two knives, a bowl, and headed over to the sink for some water.<br>"Oh-kay. Fine by me." Then he went over to where Fionna stood and helped her chop the strawberries. They stood in a comfortable silence for about a minute when Fionna put the knife down.

"Why did you save me?" She caught him off gaurd.

"Why wouldn't I?"  
>"You can't answer my question with a question."<br>"Why not?" He kept his eyes on the fruit.  
>" 'Cause it's cheati- HEY, YOU DID IT AGAIN! Seriously Marsh, answer my question."<br>"Well, cause. No one should end thier life like that. You got to admit that was a bad way to end things." She didn't answer, she just kept looking at the chopping board in fron of her.  
>"You're so young and beautiful and well, I felt like you should have the chance to experience life. I mean Hell, there will be some bad situations. But the happy ones tend to overpower them." She smiled. Though still not looking at him. And just as quickly as it came it was gone.<p>

"What if I do it again? I'm obviously unstable, what if I hurt some one else?"  
>"Don't worry, I'll be there to stop you." He smiled, showing all of his deadly teeth.<p>

"You better!"  
>"Or what!" Just the thing to lighten the mood, one of thier humorous fights.<br>"I'll throw into the Ice Queen's dungeon!" Marshall Lee faked a gasp.

"You'd never."

"Try me." Fionna had a devilish grin plastered on her face.  
>"What don't think I have the balls to?"<br>"Well of course you don't."  
>" Come at me bro!" Marshall slapped his chest with both arms.<p>

"What? Wanna go?"  
>"Hell yea I wanna go."<br>"Anytime any place." Fionna said, slowly inching toward Marshall.

"What about now?"  
>"Fine by me!" And then she grabbed a small amount of strawberries and flung them toward Marshall Lee's chest. Marshall Lee looked shocked, but Fionna didn't notice. She was to busy laughing. She had to clutch her stomach from the amount of laughter.<p>

_'Well, it's a good thing she's distracted.'_ Marshall Lee thought as he calmly scooped some fruit into his palm and smeared it all over her face. She stopped laughing and stared at Marshall with a blank expression.

"Now you've done it!" She grabbed the pancaked box and flung the powder at his direction. Marshall took the last of the strawberries and threw them at her. She easily dodged them. Then he grabbed the eggs and tossed them all at once. Each and every one of them hitting her.

She slammed him against the fridge and grabbed the bowl of watered down pancake batter and shoved it into his face.  
>"AHA! That was the last of it, I win!" She flung her fist pumped the air, her other hand still grabbing Marshall Lee's collar.<p>

"Not quite." He was smirking evily.  
>"Your not intimidating me. That was-"<br>Marshall Lee kissed Fionna. Cupping both her red cheeks with his dirty palms. Then he lowered them and rested them on her waist. Marshall pulled before he could actually enjoy it. Fionna was pleasently suprised, her face covered in pancake mix.

"I win." He grinned and then floated quickly upstairs toward the bathroom. He was in desperate need to take a shower and get away from Fionna. If she was mad about the kiss, he didn't want to be near her. Marshall Lee wasn't really in the mood to get yelled at.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

_'Looks like Fionna finally came back to earth.'_ Marshall was standing and smiling when he heard her footseps coming up the stairs. _'Shit!'_ Marshall Lee ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Marshall!" She was at the door.  
>"Go away, I'm taking a shower." He wasn't lying. He was already tugging at his shirt.<p>

"Really?" He could hear the smile playing on her lips as she talked. "Then how come you didn't lock the door?"  
>"Huh?" And then Fionna opened the door.<p>

Standing in front of her was Marshall Lee in only his boxers, his eyes wide.

"S-sorry. I-I-I didn't um.." Fionna couldn't even complete her sentence.  
><em>'Even when she is stupid, she's adorable.'<em> Marshall mused.

"It's fine Fi. Now were even." He smirked and closed the door. Barely getting a glimpse of her beautiful blushed face.

When the shower started, Fionna went donstairs and ate some extra strawberries in the fridge. Once she felt full, she went upstairs and got into a silky, black button up pajama shirt. Climbing into Marshall Lee's bed, she set aside some blankets and a pillow on the ground for him. She lay in bed, tireless.

The slight noise of the shower hitting the tub working as a lullaby. Fionna was on the brink of sleep.

"_Nnngh_." Well, that woke her up. _'Was that Marshall?'  
><em>She just shook the noise away and went back to the rythmatic pitter patter of the shower head when she heard it again. Though this time it was more of a moan.

_'Marshall's not-'  
>"Uuuuh."<em> Yep, it was un-mistakingly Marshall doing _that._  
><em>'Oh Glob.' <em>

Unfortunatley, this turned Fionna on. Her hands lingering down south.

"_Aaah!"_ Fionna hadn't touched herself in a long time.

"_Fionnaaa!"_

This made Fionna squeal a little. Her heart beat quickened. _  
>'Was he fantasising about me?'<em> That honestly made her feel a little special.

_Tsch._  
>The shower head turned off. Then there was shuffling. Fionna gasped.<p>

_'Shit, he's done.' _

A few moments later, Marshall Lee came out of the bathroom witht the matching black PJ pants on. Fionna acted as if she was asleep. She didn't want Marshall to know she heard him pleasuring himself.

He went toward the folded silken blanket and pillow, then threw them on the bed.  
>Then he floated toward the other side of the bed and flung himslef onto the bed.<p>

He shifted uncomfortably for a minute or so until finally he scooted closer to fionna and ended up spooning with her. His steady breathe blowing against the back of hr neck.

"Sorry if your uncomfortable with this Fionna." If Marshall wasn't so caught up in pleasuring himslef, he would've been able to hear every whimper and moan that emitted from Fionna's mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry that I'm a bad writer (Don't deny Jasper.)...And that I only update once a month ... Sorry Dx  
>Anywaaaay, I promise to have an actual lemon in the next story...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Author update:  
>My laptop has broken a couple weeks back and I haven't replaced it yet.<br>So I can't update on the series. Sorry, guys. :C  
>Though that does mean that I have more time to think of the next chapter, so it should be better than the last three C:<br>Just letting you guys know that I didn't quit on this story...  
>Bye [:<p> 


	5. hey guys, just another update

I'M BACK BITCHES!  
>Just kidding, you guys aren't bitches x3<br>A little warning- I'm off hystesis c: I bought a new laptop charger and you guys should be expecting a chapter within a week or so. Kay?  
>I hope you guys didn't get to upset..Hah Cx<br>Love you all,  
>-Jeffreestarluvr<p> 


	6. Finlly guys Now you know hy it's M

**Sorry for the lack of updates. School's been killing me. :/  
>Aannnnywayyy~<br>I don't own Adventure Time. I wish I did. But I don't...Keep up all the awesomeness Mr. Ward xDD  
>"Pffft, he'll never be as awesome as The Awesome Prussia! Kesesese~!"<br>Austria: "Shh, you fool."  
>Me: "Sorry, Gil. This an Adventure time story. I love you though~!"<br>Prussia: "Ja, vatever."  
>Finn: "Woah! Who's this guy? He's all glomped and floopy!"<br>Austria: "No, don't touch me! Your hands are filthy."  
>Finn: "hahaha, you talk funny."<br>Austria: "Get away! Vhere are your manners?!"  
>Me: "No, Austria, don't leave!" D:<br>Prussia: "Vhat a douche."  
>-<strong>

**Quel temps fait-il?!**

******CHAPTER 4**

He awoke to the bright light pouring through the smudged window.  
>If he hadn't have fallen on the floor some time last night while sleeping, he definetly would be a little crisp.<br>Groaning, the vampire lunged his hand on the table, groping around until his fingers skimmed the outline of his umbrella. Grabbing the beloved object and propping himself up slightly on the side of the bed. The blue-blooded king pushed the little ring around the base of the umbrella and watched as it flung open.

Standing up, he covered himself from the golden morning sunlight. The small man closed the thick drapes and stood, overlooking his room. Fionna was still asleep on the bed, her feet poking out like always. The bass axe sitting idley on the chair. Clothes were strewn on the ground and the candles faint glow now casting shadows. Nothing seemed different and that's because nothing _was_ different.  
><em>'How boring.'<br>_Still standing, he thought of how to pass the day. How to make the minutes pass by quicker.  
>He'd usually just strum his guitar or visit a neighboring kingdom or village, but that was all rather<em> plain<em> now. Now that he had some one to spend the passing minutes with, doing something as used up as play his axe was old news.  
>But she was asleep. Laying, completely entangled with the sheets and blankets.<br>He could clean. The vampire took a look around the room.  
><em>'That'd be pointless. As soon as Fionna wakes, everything'll go to Hell.'<em>

He went downstairs and around the couch, to the kitchen. There was plenty of food in the cupboard. Turning around, the man swung open the fridge door, causing some bottles to shuffle and clink together. Plenty of food there too. Sighing, the Vampire King looked out his kitchen window.  
><em>'Rain?.'<em>  
>From what he could see, dense clouds were forming at the rim of the sky. Slowly and proggessivly getting larger and darker in color. Deciding to wait for the clouds to envelope the sky, he laid on his kitchen floor. Closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of dust and strawberries. With each inhale he became less tense. Just lying and doing nothing felt new. It wouldn't be his first time being idle but this time was more alien. These past couple days have been stressful. With Ashley reeking havoc on his neglacted realm and with the human sleeping above him, the king had been stressed. So simply doing nothing felt refreshing.<p>

Marshall Lee smiled as the laminate floors cooled his already cold face, skimming his hands over the patterns. Humming a tune from when he was a child. He couldn't remember most of the words but the song itself still lingered in is everlasting mind, carressing his beloved memories.

The red light from his eyelids became darker and Marshall ever so slowly sat up. Propping his back against the bottom row of cupboards.  
>He streched his neck and tried looking through the window. It was getting darker and he could feel the tempature slightly drop.<br>Pouncing up and stretching his arms outwards, he floated to the rock hard couch and grabbed his jacket and slipped on his old combat boots. Heading to the blue door, he used one hand to open said object and the was fiddling with the zipper, trying his damnest to try and zip it up.  
>Finally out of the cave, he pulled the faded grey hoodie over his head and floated towards the forest. Listening to the light pitter patter of the rain hitting the leaves and inhaling the bitter smell of the rain.<p>

"Lapis lazuli...~" The king hummed to himself. Walking and carressing slightly, he continued on his path, deeper into the forest. The dead leaves and twings cracking under his boots. Straying from the dirt path and into the lush trees and brush. He stumbled upon an old machete. Hardly rusted and fully intact.  
>'<em>Maybe I'll give this to Fionna?'<br>_Stashing the weapon into his belt loop, he continued on his path.

Marshall Lee never walked this way, always staying on path. That's usually where he found all his adventures. But right now he didn't want adventure. He hardly wanted to think. Just look around, that's all. He hardly did just that.

The forest was getting to dense and now the king had to float around, manuvering around the overgrown vegetation. Marshall Lee was the first to enter this secluded part of the woods in years. Finally, after getting soaked from the rain drizzling through the leaves, he decided to dive down further towards the ground.  
>It was nothing special, trees everywhere and from time to time he would pass remnants of society from centuries ago. Nothing special.<br>The Vampire King sat on a large metal heap.  
><em>'Car, right?'<em> he thought to himself. The immortal hadn't seen one of these since only soon after the mushroom war. Using some of his strength, he rid the car of the some of the plantation enveloping only enough for him to squeeze in.  
>He was correct, it was a car. As rusted and broken as it may be, he could still tell that it was a more along the lines of a family car. It was fairly large with four doors. Most likely one of those newer models, that were released before the war. He went in through one of the holes where a door would be and sat on the passenger seat. Marshall Lee sat staring at everything he could.<p>

The cieling of the car was ripped and stained. The seats were in no better condition, he couldn't tell what fabric was used to hold in the stuffing. Speaking of, there was no more stuffing. The steering wheel was still intact but wasd shriveled and torn. The radio was missing and parts of the floorboard were also gone. It's not like Marshall was worried about animals or small monsters coming in from under the car, it was halfway under the earth.

Getting as comfortable as possible, Marshall lee flung his legs over the barely intact dashboard and leaned back.  
><em>Plop<br>'Huh?'_

The door concealing a small drawer from the dashboard fell. The vampire royalty slid his legs off the heap of rotting car and peered into the dark pocket below him. Reaching in, Marshall Lee searched around, finally his grey digits poked a small, rough object. A little surprised, he grabbed the thing and slowly brough it out. It was a book.

_" __French For Begginers."  
><span>_  
><span>This wouldn't be the first book Marshall Lee came across. Hell, there's been countless. But this one. Had belonged to a family. The book had a background to it. Now that family, the owner of this book is dead.  
>What was he thinking?! He was the VAMPIRE King. He's seen enough death, this one <em>thing<em> shouldn't bother him. Humans come and go. That's it, nothing special.

He opened to the first page of the book, almost breaking the spine and read the top.  
>Notes.<br>'_Someone wrote a story? How cute.'_ Sarcasm saturating his tongue and soaking his gums.

"Le garçon trouve la fille et un candeau. La fille sourit et prend il. Le chuchotement garçon Je t'aime je t'adore que voulez-vous le plus encore et embrasse lui. Elle la serra dos."  
>Marshall blushed slightly and looked at the machete carressing his thigh.<br>"Tch. What a pointless story. What am I going to do with a dead language anyway?"  
>He tucks the book back in the dashboard. Marshall looked up at the sky through the large door hole. The sun was just above him. Noon..<p>

Deciding that it's getting late, he crawled out of the hole and floated through the vegitation. It had stopped pouring and now it only drizzles lightly, making it easier to get home.

The pungent smell of rain and dirt filled his lungs as he hovered towards the his destination with a huff, he opened the door and saw Fionna sitting and going through a pile of old comic books.

"You went through my stuff?" He took off his jacket and flung it back on his couch, then going after his boots.

"Mhm. What are these? They're all bunked and colorful!"

A chuckle. "They're comic books. That one's about a man that has high-tech weapons who fights off evil and insane people. I think that one's acually about a phsycotic whore. What was here name? Hazel? Haley? Eh, whatever.." A quick glance at the small blonde sitting on the floor, mezmorized. "You don't have these in the library?"

"Pffft, no. It's all logic and manuals."

"Well then. That's a shame, isn't it?"  
>"Mhm."<br>"You hungry?"  
>She stared at her stomach, as if her large black T-shirt would give her the answer. And it apparently did. "Yes. Hahaha."<p>

With a simple nod he floated to the kitchen. Fionna got up soon after and followed.

"What do you want? You can have anything but pancakes. We don't have any more mix for that." He said with a smirk which made Fionna blush slightly.

"You bananna! That wasn't my fault!"  
>"Pfft, of course it's not. Like World War Two isn't Germany's fault." He laughed.<p>

"The what?" Not really bothering to look at him, rummaging through the fridge.

Suddeningly feeling old, Marshall snorted and shoved the confused human out the way. "Gromps, if I had known you would take this long I would've never let you decide what we would eat." He quickly grabbed an apple pie. "Can you get the plates?"

"Yep! Erm. Which cabinet?"  
>"The one behind you." The grey man had set down the pie on the counter and was now grabbing a pair of forks.<p>

"Here." Fionna set the plates on the table as Marshall walked over with the old dimmed silver forks and pie.  
>Sitting in the opposite side of the table, he gave her the utensil and put the pie between them. Immediantly, she scooped a large amount on her plate.<p>

"So where'd you go?"  
>He looked up from him sweet meal and stared out the window. "Eh, no where special. Into the forest..Then I came back."<br>"Oh, see any monsters?" That mischevious glint in her eye. Caressing her blue irises.  
><em>'How cute.'<em>

"Nope. Why you miss kicking but?"

"Yea! Smashing thier toots with my foot was fun!"  
>"Whatever, loser. We'll go monster smashing tomarrow. Kay?"<p>

She flashed him a big grin, teeth filled with fruit and crust.

"Ohhoho. Gross, Fi. I don't want to see that!" He laughed and shoved a small white napkin into her face.  
>"Fine. So where are we going to kick some tushes?<p>

"Hmm, the forest. We'll go left as to avoid the Candy Kingdom. OK?"  
>"Mhm." She was finishing off her plate.<p>

The vampire floated to the living room and grabbed a comic book. These would be worth a fortune, if there was still an economy. But sadly, now the only thing a comic is good for is for starting fires. Marshall Lee still loved them though. He bent over and began to collect his belongings, listening to the sink water run and the clinking of dishes.

The sink turned off and walked into the living room, holding the pie dish, planning on asking where the trash can was. All plans came to a halt when she caught sight of the Vampire King bending over, his gluteus maximus in plain view. Blushing madly, the human turned around and stumbled back into the kitchen. Setting the pan on the counter next to the sink and wondered back into the living area, checking to be sure that her face was cool again.  
>Marshall had went up to their room to put away the comics.<p>

(Upstairs.)

He fingered the dog-tagged comics. Their text faded and reeked of dirt. Sighing, he set them in a box on the top shelf of his closet. Floating over to the bed, he flopped himself onto th4e pile of sheets and clothes. He was right, the room _did_ go to Hell. The blinds remained closed, but there were more clothes splayed everywhere and the candles were no longer lit, their aroma gone. Now the room was denser and smelled of shampoo.

He fingered the machete that laid at his side. Pondering if he should give it to her or not. If he did give it to her, she might fall for him, just like in the story. She was human. Humans can't love vampires. It was practically a rule. Maybe he could toss it out the bedroom window. She'll probaly just find it on her own. That way she'll have her weapon and Marshall would steer clear of any _feelings._

He stood up and floated slowly toward the shieled window. Clenching and un-clenching the machete's metallic grip.

"Hey Marshall, do you think we ca-" Her eyes grew wide, mouth agape.

'_Shit, does she think I'm going to _kill_ her?'_ He slowly put the machete down.  
>"Fi, I can explain."<p>

"Explain what? You found this radical weapon and you were going to _throw it away?"_  
>He stared at her, an irritated expression enveloping him. How could he think that she was scared of him?<br>She quickly walked toward him, climbing over the bed. Grabbing the weapon in spotlight, she held it tightly.  
>"Why didn't you just give it to me, man? I cramping LOVE swords!"<br>_'I know.'_ Marshall deadpanned to himself.  
>"Yea, well. I thought you'd get suspiciuos if you saw me with a weapon. So, I decided to throw it out. I kinda thought that if I just left it outside the window, you'd find it and be happy that your sword collection grew." He tried to add a laugh at the end to make it look realistic. Though, it was partly true.<p>

Fionna's eyes lit up. "You my good sir, are a flump. A very flumpy flump." She smiled and hugged the waepon.

The vampire king tilted back and forth on his heels and embraced for the humans emotions to attak him.

"Thanks, man." She glanced up at the un-dead man and smirked. With a punch of the arm, she left. Jumping into the living area with her machete flinging beside her.

That was it? No heart felt hug? Or even a smile? The vampire slid down to the ground and thought. _'I gave her the..Gift. Why didn't she tell me how she feels. Or..Maybe that's not how she feels. But damnit, that's how I feel. At least now, I know..So, no advances? How does she not like me? There's only so many people to admire. Does..She still love the candy prince? No. How can she still be in love with the man who led her to suicide? Humans. What a pain.'_  
>With that thought, he got up and went to the restroom, only taking a quick detour to grab a towel.<p>

(Downstarirs..)

_'Grams. He gave me a sword! Does this mean he shares my feelings? Naw, that can't be it. What's so abstract about Marshall giving me a sword. Grong, Fionna, you're overthinking this.'_

Inhaling heavily, she clenched her machete and walked toward the bright wooden door to the outside.

(In the restroom)

Starting the warm water, he stared at his reflection in the shower tiles that stared back. Not caring for what he saw, the vampire turned on the shower head. Standing under the stream of hot water, he lolled his head, letting the hard water massage his neck and slide down his back. Washing himself thouroghly and hum to himself.

When the blue-blooded man began to prune he turned the valve contaning the water flow off and grabbed his towel.

Drying himself for only a moment, he dressed into a blood-red shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

(Outside the house.)

She was cutting through trees and the firm ground beneath her. She needed to be outside. Cooped up day and night must be grogging up her head. '_Yea, that's it.'_

"Hey, Fionna." Marshall Lee had seen Fionna through the window and decided to watch her, dragging his bass-axe behind him. Nothing else to do, right?

"Oh!-" Pant. "-Hiya there, Marshall!" She felt better now that she had a fresh breath of air and a new machete to attack with.

He had to find out her true feelings.

"So, um.." He started, sitting on the lush green and picking at it, rubbing it betwen his fingers, leaving green stains on his fingers.  
>"Yea?" She sat next to him, letting the sword drop to her side.<p>

"How are you?" He kept his gaze on the ground, watching a small ladybug desperatly climb to the top of a grass blade.  
>Bewilderment smothered her face. "Ne? What do you mean, man?"<br>"How are you coping without your sister..Or the candy price?" He felt like a nuisence for asking, but his ego and stubborness wouldn't let him let it go.

"Oh!" She was picking the grass absentmindedly, her face blank.  
>"I'm not gunna lie, guy. I miss Cake alot. I know she's probaly moved on, but heh, you know. And for that shoe, Gumball...Well, I don't care. I got over it." Her lips were a tight line and her eyes were narrowing on the blade of grass.<br>Marshall Lee nodded slowly. Putting his hand atop hers, relishing in her warmth, he started to speak slowly.  
>"Heh, well you know. It'll get easier.. I lost my family too, you know."<br>Not bothering to move her hand, she looked up, facial features softened. "Really?"  
>"Yea. I'm a vampire. I lost alot of friends and some family members. And the only family member I have, I don't want."<br>"Hahahahaha!" Fionna stood abrubtly, shaking her hand off his. "That's stupid. You're stupid."  
>Marshall blushed brightly, red mixing in with his green skin. "You have me. I'll be your family." She beamed.<p>

_'Could this be her trying to hint? Or she just trying to console me?'_

_'Oh, grog, why did I say that? I look so stupid!'_

Grabbing the bass-axe from behind him and pulling it into his lap, thinking of what songs he should play. Or rather what songs he remebers.

Staring off with a slow strum, working his way into a faster beat, he began to sing.  
>"<em>Why don't you ask the kids at Tiananmen Square? Was fashion the reason why they were<br>there, They disguise it. Hypnotize it. Television made you buy it."_

She sat next to him, resting her head on the covered shoulder. Humming mindlessly to his  
>tune.<p>

"_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl - She's scared that I'll take her away from there. Her dreams that her country left with no one the simple leaves us-"_

"What's this song about?" She looked up, the sun illuminating the purple and green in her eyes.  
>He had to laugh at her question. How was he going to explain about how the twenty-first goverment blinded society by all their bright colors and advertisements? That the goverment wants everyone to be simple minded. Wait, how would he explain the <em>goverment<em>?!

"Tch. Back in the olden days, there was this mass of people called the government...Before  
>the Mushroom War, they slowly but surely, started to brainwash the other humans."<br>"That's stupid! Why didn't the dwarf mafia do something? Or even the Grand Wizard?"

"Well, these things didn't exist back then. They were found sometime towards the end  
>of the war.."<br>"I see." She was fiddling with a loose string on the hem of her skirt.  
>"Here." The vampire snatched the string and ripped it in one swift motion.<br>"Thanks, guy."

Silence hung in the air and clung to their skin, nawing at their attention.

"So, got any girlfriends?" Her expression was plain, no sign of emotion. Her facial features calming Marshall Lee of getting carried away in his mild fantasies of the human falling for him.

"Nope." Smiling at the petite and sliding the bass-axe over to his left.  
>She stared, her nose scrunched with confusion and hesitasted before adding, "Boyfriend?"<p>

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAH~! Nope. I'm straight, Fi."

"Man, I thought you liked guys." She pushed Marshall's shoulder, tilting backwards slightly.  
>Faking a gasp, he smiled "I'm truely offended, Fionna the human." Giving off another laugh.<p>

Smiling back briefly Fionna looked up at the sky. "Guess what."  
>"You're secretly a man."<br>"That was quick, hah!" Marshall's head flung to the side, wide-eyed.  
>"Haha..Ha? It was a joke, Marshall."<br>"Oh. So what was the secret?"  
>"I like you."<p>

He didn't look up at her. His mind racing. Slowly he got up.

"Hey, Marshall, what's wrong? Can't a girl be mushy?"

Nothing.

He went inside, heading straight for the kitchen. He didn't know what exactly he was going in for, but he knew that Fionna wasn't there and that was (at the moment) a good thing.

"Hey, man. Why are you floating away?"  
>He turned suddenly, trapped between his table and the human.<p>

"Fi, I understand that you need somewhere to stay, plus you're pretty rad, and it's not like I  
>want you out now that you've confessed. But, why would you tell me?"<p>

**Snort.**

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, you're a guy. I'm a girl. Problem?"  
>"YES! I am a vampire for Grunk sake. What if this did happen? You would die and I would be here grieving. What would happen then, hm? And don't say 'You could turn me into a vampire<br>bullshit.'"

"You're stupid, Marshall." Fionna wan't going to cry, she understood where Marshall Lee stood.  
>It was completely understandable. But that doesn't mean that her feeling weren't hurt. Turning quickly, she climbed up to their bedroon.<p>

Sigh. "I know, Fi." He stood at the entry way of the kitchen, rubbing the carpet with his foot.  
>She hesitated, then continued on her way to the bedroom, leaving Marshall Lee to stand dumbfounded. She was exhausted and needed a nap.<p>

Soon after he heard the soft snores of the sleeping human, he turned on the T.V.

There was nothing to watch since there was cable. He sat watching an old movie that he had popped into his VCR. The man with scissors for hands desperatly trying to fit, knowing deep down that he was a lost cause. Brushing off any sign of affection or acknowledgement. Just another figure. Just another shadow.

The vampire lost his will to watch the classic movie. His thoughts wrapped firmly around the small human.

Maybe he could love her shamelessly, without holding back. He knew that it wasn't possible. She would wither away and he would thrive.  
>Maybe, just maybe they could be friends with benefits. The thought made his un-dead heart well. And if it escalated, what would the chance of them living together throughout her old days? That never happend. People get bored of one another, that's how it has always been. What makes Fionna an exception?<p>

Marshall Lee stood, tall and proud. Floating upstairs, his mind raced with all the upcoming memories they would make.

Stopping briefly to admire her still, cold form. The vampire king climbed beside her and sat  
>pondering over if he should wake her or wait till the next day. Taking another glance at her porcelain face. he made his desicion.<p>

'_Grunk this._'

"Fi, wake up."  
>"Nnngh."<br>"Fionnaaa~"  
>"Hng." Kicking her foot aimlessly, trying to get whatever it was that was disturbing her to go away.<p>

"Fionna. Wake. Up." The blue-blooded vampire plugged her nose. The only thing keeping her alive.

Fionna bolted up, infuriated. "Marsh, it's already bad enough that yo- Mmph!"  
>Not bothering to listento the human's rant, he leaned into quickly and kissed her. He figured that this would also be a good way to tell her that he wanted to be with her.<br>"W-what?" Confusion etched out on her pale face

Or not.

"I uh...I gave it thought. I want to be with you...You still up for this?" He never once took his eyes off her lips even though he could feel her multi-colored eyes peircing his.  
>"Floop, man. You know how confusing this is? One minute you're rejecting me, the next you're attacking me?"<p>

"Actually, I rejected you what was it? Three hours ago?" His grin grewinto a full blown cheeky smile.  
>FIonna's poker face insued. "Don't get cocky."<p>

"So how bout it?"  
>"How 'bout what?"<br>"C'mon, Fi. The suspense is killing me!" To put his point across, he dramatically clawed his throat and made choking noises.

"Haha, alright you flump. Only because you made me laugh. Heh." Her smile was genuine and sweet.

Soon came a silence. Not an awkward one. But an unfamiliar one. Neither knew what to do.

.

..

...

"So, would it be OK if erm, we kissed?" Her face was like a moonlit forest, the blush consuming it like a wild flower. Even still, she held her ground and never let eye contact wither.

He quickly leaned in and smashed his lips against hers, molding them into something definetly not perfect, but right. Lifting her chin with a tip of his finger to deepen the kiss.  
>Soon (too soon for Marshall Lee's liking,) Fionna let go for air. Taking this as oppurtunity, the king of vampires smiled and grabbed Fionna's knees. "Fi~ Come here." He cooed into her ear as he massaged her knee caps. Hestitaing for only a brief moment, the petite girl climbed onto the vampire's lap and leaned forward capturing his lips.<p>

Grabbing her right leg and sliding his hand onto her back, he pushed her closer.  
>Taking this as a request, Fionna opened her mouth and let Marshall Lee taste her. Licking the top of her mouth and earning a squirm from the blonde. He let his hand rest on thigh, playing with the hem of her (his) boxers.<p>

"Marshall!" Her breath was slightly ragged.  
>Said man only hummed and slid his hands up the girl's shirt, tickling her yet again.<p>

Ripping his hands from her supple skin, he looked up into her eyes.

Purple and green meeting black.

"W-why did you um..-" Clears throat. "-Stop?"

He smirked, "Just making sure that this-" He slid his hand up her shirt and carressed the valley of skin between her breasts. "-is OK."  
>Her breath hitched. Blushing furiosly, all she could do was nod.<p>

"Good."

Marshall Lee grabbed both sides of Fionna and quickly sat up, slamming her into the sheets and pillows. Kissing her eagerly and rubbing her thigh. The room soon became nothing more than a container filled with sighs and needy whispers as Marshall let his hand roam Fionna's flat stomach, stopping every now and then to ghost over her concealed womanhood.  
>Fionna shivered and groaned, Marshall Lee hummed. Finally breaking off their kiss, he watched as mixed salivia stretched into a thin line and then split, pooling on Fionna's chin and running down her neck. Looking into Fionna's eyes, he slightly dipped his head to run his tongue over the trail of saliva.<br>The petite's breath hitched, though never looked away.

"Hold on."  
>"Wha-"<p>

Marshall bit down on her neck and ripped off the blonde's shirt in one motion, earning a wanton scream from the girl.  
>The heat that was gathering at her neck, the room tempature tongue swirling around the tender flesh mixed with the unexpected cool of suddenly being exposed was a wonderful sensation.<p>

Sitting back briefly to admire the human in front of him, mesmerized with her lust saturated state.

He dipped his head to her breast and began lightly touching her stomach with his fingertips. Carefully licking one pink bud as she moaned.  
>Slipping his fingers into the hem of her (his) boxers, she grabbed his hand and sat up. The light blush on her face smothered in persperation.<p>

Only murmering something along the lines of "Not being fair," before grabbing the hem of the vampires shirt and pulling upwards. Smirking, he let her take it off. Enjoying the show way to much to participate himself. Once the shirt was discarded, she bent down and placed both hands on his thighs. Humming, she took the grey sting into her mouth and ever so slowly leaned backwards, letting the knot unravel. Moaning in appreciation, Marshall grabbed the side of his sweatpants and slid them off, flinging them to the other side of the room. Firmly grabbing Fionna's shoulders, he softly pushed her backwards.

Murmering softly into her ear, "Now?"  
>And with the slight nod of his lover, he snatched the soft material keeping him from Fionna and tore it off. Not bothering to hide his stares at her beautiful body.<p>

Shifting slightly from the pressure of his gaze, he took the hint and dipped his head back down into another wet, messy kiss. Grabbing her right thigh and wrapping the appendage around his lithe waist. She moaned in appreciation as his fingers ghosted over her already soaked and slightly puffy, crotch.

"Ready?" He asked staring down at her illuminated eyes.  
>Her only response was a slight push toward his mid-section. Smirking, he slowly entered, half expected her to be a virgin.<p>

"Unngh. Marshall don't tease."  
>"Oh, so Pinkie really did take you ?" Forcefully pushing himself all the way in. Her neck rubbing his as she cried in bliss, palms pressed against his back.<p>

Slowly he slid out, only to ram back in with a little more force.

Her nails slid down his back as he continued his pace. Slamming to the beat of her breathing. Fionna's cries and moans getting louder as they progressed.  
>Slowing temporarily, Marshall grabbed Fionna's hands and slammed her back into the bed, both hands held firmly above her head.<br>"Hu-ungh~ Marshall! Faster~" She breathed out, her throat to ragged from her yelling and moaning.  
>But he still heard her and was more than happy to oblige. Going at a faster rate, he could feel himself lose it. Fionna felt complete bliss, almost melting into the sheets.<p>

"Ma-huh-sharll~!" She moaned out his name as she felt her self clamp down on his erection and with one last hoarse scream, she came. Marshall following soon after, riding out his orgasm. Finally, he pulled out and plopped next to her. The petite blonde would've clung to him and fallen asleep, but was too tired to move. Marshall ended up scooting closer and wrapping a firm hand around her waist murmering a 'Good-night' before slipping into his unconsciousness.

**Guys, she's been really...Sick. I'm sorry that she's horrible at updating but just..You know?  
>She asked me to go through her files to print out a document for school and I stumbled upon this. I don't know why she hadn't submitted it yet...But eh.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll be honset, she might not update for a while. All she does now is listen to Vocaloid and sleep..  
>I hope this satisfies your hunger for FionnaxMarshall for now..<strong>


	7. ANOTHER authour (I'm not author) note

Yet another side not. My friends a dork and was practicing her french..  
>Quel temps fait-il?! means What time is it?!<p>

Le garçon trouve la fille et un candeau. La fille sourit et prend il. Le chuchotement garçon Je t'aime je t'adore que voulez-vous le plus encore et embrasse lui. Elle la serra dos  
>translates to ~<br>The boy finds the girl and a gift **(though, it should say La fille et achete un cadeau- The girl and BUYS a gift.)** The girls smiles and takes it. The boy whispers "I like you, I love you, what ever more could you want?" and hugs her **(there is no distinction between genders. Lui means both him and her.)** She hugs him back..


	8. ugh

hey guys i just logged into this account after being inactive for over a year and? holy shit guys

i still recieve reviews for this fanfic darn near daily but tbh guys this fanfic is almost 2 years old. shit sunk in my personal life and i couldnt continue when i was still in that groove but now i can access and ? i realy rather not B/ sorry but im not writing shitty smut for adventure time anymore maybe i'll write smut for a diff show ir w/e but

the point of this final update is to say that im deactivating this acount as soon as i learn how then im re-making if u want to be kept updated on my work just pm me for my new account info

that's it guys lol sorry for never finishing


End file.
